


Morning glory

by k5_writes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Aang (Avatar), Alpha Azula (Avatar), Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha Toph Beifong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) is A Good Sibling, Chan and Ron-Jian are like the Mai and Ty Lee to Azul, F/F, F/M, Firelady Yue (Avatar), Firelord Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, M/M, No Lesbians Die, Omega Suki, Omega Yue (Avatar), Omega Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Azula (Avatar), Protective Azula (Avatar), all the homies hate ozai, azula and zuko were always good, azula and zuko were favored by Ursa, azula flirts with almost every girl she meets, azula has a huge ego, azula has a nickname for everyone, azula has a twin named Azul, azula is lowkey a player but yue tames her, gay af, hahn is an asshole, no beta we die like jet, tags will be added along the way, yue in the gaang, yue is skilled even tho the north is mad sexist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k5_writes/pseuds/k5_writes
Summary: Ozai has always favored Azul over Zuko and Azula even though Azula was a better fire bender over all 3 children because he was a male and the eldest child. Azula and Azul are both prodigies but unlike Azul, azula was soft when not around Azul and Ozai. When Zuko gets burned and banished along with Azula by their father, their lives will never be the same.Azula is 16 - AlphaZuko is 14 - OmegaKatara is 14 - AlphaSokka is 15 - AlphaAang is 12 - Beta
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong/Katara, Azul & Chan & Ron Jian (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee & Zuko, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Yue (Avatar), Mai/Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that led up to the Gaang meeting and forming

_Flames and Fire_

Flames and fire is the only thing Zuko can feel as he screams. Azula tries to intervene but is pulled back by her uncle causing her to growl at him. Firelord Ozai cackles like a lunatic at the look of his youngest child crying out. “He can’t seriously be laughing about burning half of his sons face” Azula whispers so only Iroh can hear her.

“I always knew Ozai was mad and disliked Zuko but, I never thought he would go this far.” Iroh whispers. Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beeps is all Azula hears as she paces around the hospital room waiting for Zuko to wake up. “Princess Azula, the Firelord requests your presence in the throne room.” a servant says with a bow. “Very well,” the princess says with a scowl. She nods to her uncle who nods back as she retreats to the throne room. ‘ I really hate this man , maybe he’ll banish us or something *sigh* I just want Zuzu to be safe ‘ Azula thinks before bracing herself to walk into the throne room.

“You requested my presence Firelord,” Azula says as she kneels in front of the throne. “You and your disgraced brother will be banished from the Fire Nation from here on now until you return with the avatar , the master of all four elements.” Ozai says nonchalantly. ‘ Agni is on my side ‘ Azula thinks. Azula took a deep breath before saying “Very well then father.” “You may return to your room to pack,” Ozai “Yes father.”

* * *

“Woah Sokka what’s that?” Katara gawked at the iceberg. “I-i don’t know,” Sokka said with wide eyes. “I’m gonna break it, it looks like someone’s in there,” Katara said as she grabs the axe and breaks the ice revealing a boy with air nomad tattoos. “S-sokka, I think we just found the avatar.”

* * *

And that is how I ended up on a flying bison with the Avatar and his two peasants , Soccer and Katra I think , along with Zuzu, on the way to the Northern Water Tribe. Basically I talked some sense into dear zuzu , we went to the Southern Water Tribe and found the avatar with his peasants , talked them into trusting us blah blah blah , I agreed to teach Aang firebending because who else was gonna do it ? Zuzu ? Agni no. We went to the southern air temple , tattoos went into the avatar state after seeing what happened his people, oh and to the Fire Nation temple to find the avatar where we were met with stupid Azul and Zhao ,guess what , me and zuzu are descendants of Avatar Roku woohoo , but all of that is irrelevant , what really stood out to me is going to Northern Water Tribe where Yue just so happened to be the princess of.

“Ready to see Yue, ‘Zula ?” Zuko teases.

“Shut up dum-dum.”

“Not until you admit it.”

“Fuck you.”

“Mmm no , not into incest.”

“I hate you.”

“Who’s Yue?” Sokka asks curiously. “Im sure Azula would know , after all she is her ex,” Zuko smirks. “We didn’t even date , it was more of a friends with benefits situation,” Azula retorts.

“You really are worse than I thought,” said Katara.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean,” Azula says highly offended.

“Your what we would call a alpha whore.” Sokka and Zuko snort.

“I am not a whore.”

“Well, you flirted with almost every woman we met so far.”

“Fine, sometimes I can be whorish,” Azula admits causing everyone to laugh at her.


	2. Northern Water Tribe: The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang make their way to the Northern Water Tribe , Sokka and Azula have their eyes on a certain white haired beauty .

“I think I see the Northern Water Tr- WAIT WHY ARE THEY ATTACKING US,” Sokka yelled. 

Aang jumps off of Appa in front of the wall. “Stop attacking, I’m the avatar and I need a water bending teacher,” Aang said calmly. “The avatar hasn’t been around for 100 years , how do we know your telling the truth?” One of the soldiers ask. 

Azula propels herself down beside Aang with fire bending. “Airbend, tattoos,” she whispered while nudging Aang. 

“Oh yeah, right.” Aang air bended a powerful gust near the soldiers making sure to not hit them in the process. 

After ooo’s and ah’s are exchanged one of the soldiers finally say “Right this way sir.”

“Alright then,” Aang says excitedly as he and Azula get back on Appa.

“Wow this place is cool,” Sokka says as they pass through the Tribe. “Not bad i suppose,” Azula say nonchantly. “Is anything ever good enough for you?” Sokka asks.“Probably not,” she replies with a shrug.

Sokka and Azula go quiet once both of their eyes lock on a white haired beauty with blue eyes passing by on a boat

“Is that Yue?” Sokka asks like he just saw a God. “It sure is, and you better not try anything,” Azula tells him sternly. “Oh come on, can i have at least one lady,” he asks 

“No.”

“Please.”

“No, not this one.”

“Y’know what, fuck your opinion i’m gonna do it anyways.”

“Not if i get to her first , and besides , she’s my childhood bestfriend so I have a much bigger chance at getting at her than you.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Woah, this place is beautiful,” Katara says dreamily. “Yeah, yes it is,” Sokka agrees while staring at Yue. Azula just rolls her eyes at him. 

* * *

“Alright there’s some sort of celebration we need to be going to for our arrivals,” Azula says. “Will there be food there?” Sokka sighs. “Actually I heard there’s supposed to be a huge feast with meat,” Katara said causing sokkas eyes to poke out of his head with excitement. “HURRY UP GUYS,” Sokka yells running towards the celebration area. 

When everyone is seated the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe (Arnook) begins to speak. 

“Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Water Tribe. They have brought 3 special people with them, 2 of these people , is the princess and prince of the Fire Nation, traveling with the avatar to teach him firebending.” Arnook pauses to let everyone get their ooo’s out. “And the last, is none other than the Avatar , master of all four elements,” Arnook stops his speech when the Avatar and the fire siblings walk and take their places in the seats. Be continues, “We also celebrate my daughter Yue’s 16th birthday today, Princess Yue , is now of marrying age,” Arnook says catching Sokka and Azula’s attention, they give each other a look that screams “let the games begin”. 

“Thank you Father, May the great moon and ocean spirits watch over us during times of trouble.” Yue says brightly. “Now for Master Pakku and his students performance,” The Chief says. 

Everyone claps and yells excitedly especially Katara and Aang who pay close attention as The Master and his students perform. 

Azula smirks as Yue goes to sit down between her and Sokka. 

“Uh, hi there, Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe,” Sokka says attempting to flirt. “Nice to me you Sokka,” Yue says nicely. Azula and Zuko’s poor attempt to stifle their laughs fails as they burst out laughing. 

“Hey what’s so funny,” Sokka says sheepishly. 

“Your poor excuse of flirtation,” Azula says. Zuko couldn’t help but snort at the sentence. 

“Guess some things never change with you Azula,” Yue says and everyone laughs but Sokka.“What is going on ? How do you two even know each other,” Sokka asks curiously. “They use to fuck on the low” Zuko said earning a hard slap on the back of his head by his older sister. 

“Ow, ‘Zula what the fuck,” Zuko says rubbing the area that Azula slapped him on. 

“Did my little brother use a swear word ? I’ve never been more proud.” Azula says dramatically , acting as if she’s wiping tears off of her face. 

“Shut up.”

“No thank you.”

“I hate you with a passion.”

“I would say fuck you but you’d rather Sok mmph -,” Azula says muffled because Zuko slaps his hand on her mouth. 

“Do not finish that sentence.”

“Mmmmph,” Azula moves Zuko’s hand off of her mouth. “Fine, but if it slips out one of these days not my fault,” she mutters 

“Are you on for a little challenge Soccer?” Azula smirks. “You know my name is Sokka and what kind of challenge,” Sokka narrows his eyes. “Who can make out with the most people before the celebration is over,” Azula says with a confident grin. “Nope, I’m shutting that down right now,” Yue says with her hand up. 

“Why ruin the fun Yue, after I get my make outs I can give you the time of your life,” Azula says turning her grin into a smirk. Yue blushes a deep red while Sokka’s jaw might as well be on the ground. 

“Azula , this is really embarrassing to ask but teach me your ways of flirtation please please please,” Sokka begs. 

“Because you asked so nicely, cmere peasant.”

Sokka groans at the name but goes near azula. She whispers something in his ear causing his eyes to go wide but a smirk on his face. Yue and Zuko exchange a confused look but just shrug and begin eating again. Now that the performance is over with , everyone can mingle. 

“Hey Soccer, try that girl over there,” Azula points to a girl with long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. “Well, don’t mind if i do,” Socc-Sokka says with a confident smirk. “Watch and learn, the powers of my advice,” Azula says confidently. 

Sokka walks towards the brown haired girl and whispers something in her ear causing her to blush deeply and began to make out heavily. 

“And that my dear brother and babe, is how you do it,” Azula says with a sly grin.

“Did you just successfully reach my brother how to be a whore,” Katara says with an unimpressed glare.

“When did you get here and no , I just taught him my ways.”

“Your ways are whorish , just like how you fucked at least 12 of those Kyoshi Warriors

Oh yeah did I mention we went by Kyoshi Island and settled with some warrior peasants until stupid Azul and Zhao interrupted my fun with the omegas, anyways back to the story.

“Actually, I only had a foursome with 3 omegas, thank you very much.”

“How do you possibly bed 3 omegas at once,” Zuko says. Azula shrugs “I don’t know , just have a huge dick, be hot, and have amazing flirtation skill, but I’m sure you won’t be needed that since your gay,”  Azula says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Zuko groans “I hate you.”

“Oh and in the morning me and Aang are gonna go to Master Pakku to get taught waterbending.” Katara said excitedly.

”I’m not sure if he’ll teach you Katara, he’ll teach Aang but not you,” Yue sighs.

”Why not?” 

“Because the men here are nothing but huge sexists.” 

“Oh great , more Soccers,” Azula says. “Oh, and zuzu, I need to teach you how to redirect lightning by shooting lightning at you.”

”YOU NEED TO SHOOT WHAT AT ME?” 

“A lightning bolt , exactly what I said,” 

“No.”

”Yes.”

”No.”

”You don’t really have a choice, if you want to learn how to generate it , you need to know how to redirect it.”

”How do you even know how to do these things?” 

“Oh , Uncle of course,”

”Why did he teach me.” Zuko says with a frown.

”Hellooooo , prodigy here,” Azula says with a wave

”Oh , heh, right.”

”When I’m done with you dear brother I’ll make sure Azul can’t stop you.”

”Uh who’s Azul?” Sokka asks. “Don’t just come out of nowhere like that,” Azula says. “And he’s my older twin brother and the crown prince, he’s a huge threat as long If i’m not with him.” 

“He’s a cocky asshole , I bet he’s gonna be accompanied by his other cocky friends.” Zuko mutters

“Chen and Ronald Ji was it?” Azula asks with a quirked eyebrow. Zuko wheezes at his sisters poor attempt at the boys names, “No no Chan and Ron Jian,” Zuko cackles. 

“How do you even manage to mess someone’s name up that bad,” Sokka says causing everyone to laugh but Azula to laugh, she just shrugs.

“Alright alright , let’s not give Azula too much, she’s sensitive sometimes,” Yue says, Zuko snorts. 

“I am not sensitive,”

”It’s ok to be in denial,”

Azula pouts until Yue kisses her cheek causing them both to blush. Zuko makes a retching noise and Azula flips him off. 

“Alright guys we should call it a night and meet back here in the morning , 10 am.” Sokka says.

”Perfect,” Azula says 

* * *

“Admiral Zhao, the avatar and the banished prince and princess have been located in the Northern water tribe.” One of the soldiers say. 

“Perfect, change the course for the Northern Water Tribe,” Zhao orders.

”We will invade the Tribe, find the avatar and the prince and princess and bring them back in chains,” Zhao says with a raised fist in the air as the crew agrees. 


	3. The WaterBending Master

“I’m gonna need your crew, I’m going on a let’s say _expedition_ ,” Zhao says as he walks towards Commander Jee. 

“Where to?” 

“The Northern Water Tribe, the avatar and the banished prince and princess have been spotted there.”

“Interesting, I’ll think about it.”

“Very well then Jee,” Zhao says trying to suppress his anger from the Beta.

“Oh and Iroh,” Zhao says. The old alpha hums in response. “The offer to come with still stands.”

* * *

“Alright everyone here right?” Zuko asks. Azula rolls her eyes, “I know you have the scar and all but I’m pretty sure you can see perfectly fine with the other eye,” she deadpans. Sokka snorts. 

“Alright , me and zuzu are practicing lightning bending, aang and katara for the waterbending master, and Yue and Sokka?” azula asks with a quirked brow. 

“We could go to the palace and see what we can do there” Yue suggests. 

“Very well then,” Azula says as she and Zuko departs to an arena. 

“I’ve waited for this moment my whole life,” Katara says excitedly. “I’ll actually be taught waterbending by a master Aang.” 

“Yeah this is gonna be fun,” The beta says while skipping. 

“GOOD MORNING MASTER PAKKU,” Aang yells. 

“Yes, just yell out , I definitely wasn’t concentrating.”

Aang blushes in embarrassment, “Oh- uh yeah this is my friend Katara.”

“I’m sorry but I think there’s been a misunderstanding, you never said the friend was a girl, In our tribe , it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending,” Pakku says with venom in his voice.

“ITS WHAT? There has to be female waterbenders in your tribe,” Katara says angrily.

“Well unless you want to learn healing., I’m sure she’ll be happy to teach you.”

“I don’t wanna heal , I wanna fight.” 

“I can tell, but our tribe has customs and rules that I cannot break.”

“Well your rules stink.”

“YEAH,” Aang yells in agreement. “If Katara can’t be taught waterbending neither can I.”

“Suit yourself,” Pakku deadpans.

“No no, you have to learn waterbending, I’ll just go with Zuko and Azula,” Katara says as she stomps away angrily.

“I’m very impressed.” Zhao says. “You all seem highly qualified for what I have in mind.”

A crew mate takes a good piece and licks it “Very tasty gold you have here.” The captain swipes the gold back and says “What do you need us to do?” 

“ I believe your acquainted with a certain Commander that I need to take over” Zhao says with a sly smirk.

* * *

“No dum-dum, your doing the motions wrong,” Azula pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“Ugh, if you were a better teacher then I could’ve been doing it by now,” Zuko says with venom. 

“Well if you were a better firebender then I wouldn’t have to teach you.” 

Azula growls at him. They bicker until Katara clears her throat causing them to freeze up. 

Azula notices the anger in her face, “What’s got your panties in a twist , I thought you were supposed to be learning waterbending,”

“I was, but stupid Master Pakku said that girls can’t learn to be warriors.” 

“It’s obvious what you have to do Katara.”

Katara’s face twists in confusion. “And what exactly would that obvious thing be?” 

“Show him that your worthy of being taught.”

“Good advice, you guys might wanna tag along for this one.” Zuko and Azula exchange a knowing look but just shrug and follows Katara. 

* * *

The pirates that Zhao bribed arrive at the ship that Jee resides in. 1 bandit throws down a rope that allows the bandits on the small boat to let barrels up onto the Fire Nation Ship.

“Woah,” one of the crew mates mutter. “Careful with the blasting jelly,” another whispers. 

Jee overhears one of the mates try to open his door. “Hello?” he mutters. Nee opens his door to walk outside. “Is anyone there?” He looks left and right of the boat then narrows his eyes. He runs down the corridor and gets into a defensive stance. He walks toward the deck of the boat. While he’s walking, one crew mate lights the rope in order for the blast to occur. The crew mates run back to their boats and row away fast.

The beta walks into the Control center where the barrels are placed. He sees a bird and looks into the reflection of the birds eye and notices the sparks of fire behind him. He hears explosions happening on the ship that hits him and blasts him out of the window. 

* * *

“Hey Yue,” Azula says. 

“Oh hey ‘Zula,” The omega says. 

“Soooo whatcha doinnnn?”

“Whatever your about to do.”

“Well i’m going to see what Kataras doing with my advice.” 

“That can’t possibly be good.”

“Hey!” Azula pouts. 

Yue can’t help but peck Azula on the lips. 

“Uh, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“What- why.” 

“I-i’m sorry.” Yue says running away leaving Azula with a dumbfounded expression. 

* * *

“Wait what, you have to take Aang back as your student, he wasn’t thinking straight,” Katara yells. 

“You want us to force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?” Chief Arnook asks.

“Yes, that’s literally exactly what I asked.”

“I think he might take him back if you swallow your pride and apologize.” 

Katara takes a look back at Aang and mutters “Fine.” 

“I’m waiting little girl,” Pakku taunts.

Katara clenches her fist, “NO, no way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you,” Katara yells angrily causing the ice beneath them to break a bit. 

“I’ll be outside if your man enough to fight me,” she points at Pakku while everyone looks shocked and taken back. 

“Heh, Im sure she didn’t mean that,” Aang tries. “Yeah I think she did,” Sokka mutters. 

* * *

“I’m devastated to hear about your friend Commander Jee.” Zhao says as he pours two cups of tea and hands one to Iroh. 

“The Firelord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible,” Iroh says calmly.

“You know who was behind the attack?”

“Yes. Pirates.” Iroh hits the table with his fist. “We had a run-in with them a while back, they wanted revenge.” Zhao smirks.

“So, have you reconsidered my offer?” Zhao says. 

“Yes, I accept.” Iroh bows his head. “It will be an honor to serve as your general.” 

“To the fire nation, and to victory.”

* * *

“Are you crazy Katara?” Sokka yells. “Your not gonna win this fight.” 

“I know,” Katara says angrily. “And I don’t care.”

“You don’t have to do this for me,” Aang said with his head on his chest. “I can find another teacher,” he adds.

“I’m not doing it for you,” She shouts.

“Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy.” 

Pakku walks down the steps of ice. “So you decided to show up,” Katara taunts. “Aren’t you gonna fight,” She shouts. 

“Go back to the healing huts with the other women, where you belong,” Pakku walks off.

Katara pulls water up from the snow and slaps Pakku with it. Pakku stops in his tracks, “Fine, you want to learn to fight so bad, study closely.” 

“When I said make him see that she’s worthy, I didn’t think she would actually fight him.” Azula says. Zuko snorts.

Pakku swirls water up in a circle. Katara attempts to run up on him but gets hit by the water, but she catches herself. Pakku forms a circle around him and Katara with the water, slowly closing it in. “Don’t worry I’m not gonna hurt you little girl,” He taunts. Katara waterbending the water away from them hitting Sokka in the process. “OW,” He yells. Azula and Zuko chuckle. 

Pakku bends a ice wall up that Katara slides up and jumps off of landing perfectly. Pakku bends the ice back into water. Katara ices his feet and bends the water he had going towards her away from her. 

“You can’t knock me down,” Katara says confidently. 

“Get his old dusty ass Katara,” Azula yells with her fist raised in the air. Zuko smacks the back of azula’s head. “Ow what was that for dum-dum.” 

“Stop swearing ‘Zula, your a bad influence to your poor little brother.” 

Azula rolls her eyes, “Please, like you don’t say the same things.” 

“I DONT,” Zuko yells. 

“Yeah yeah, no need to get your panties in a twist Omega.” Zuko groans. 

Katara runs towards Pakku while he’s bending water up and turns it into ice. She slashes the ice turning it into water. She attempts to punch him a few times just for them to be blocked effortlessly by Pakku. He dodges a punch and swirls water up knocking Katara down. Katara gets up fast. 

Children began cheering her on. She bends up Ice disks and starts chunking them at Pakku which he blocks with his hands. He barely dodges one disk and has a crazed look on his face when he turns back around. 

She bends water towards him that he intercepts and swishes towards Katara while she jogging up towards him. She bends water making Pot like furniture move down above Pakku which he bends water causing it to become smoke. 

“Well, I’m impressed, you are an excellent water bender.” Pakku says. 

“But you still won’t reach me , will you,” Katara says. 

“No,” he says sternly.

She bends ice waves towards him which he jumps over, and bends up. While he’s moving towards Katara and hits her with ice her necklace comes off accidentally. Pakku bends icecicles and traps Katara. 

“This fight is over,” Pakku says. He picks up Kataras necklace. “This is my necklace.”

“No it’s not. It’s mine. Give it back.” 

“I made this 60 years ago, for the love of my life, for Kanna.” 

“My Gran-gran was supposed to marry you?” Katara asks with a sad expression. 

“I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged.”

“I thought we would have a long happy life together,” He adds. 

“But she didn’t love you, did she, it was an arranged marriage?” Katara says. “Gran-gran wouldn’t let your tribes stupid customs run her life, which is why she fled.”

* * *

Yue runs away sobbing. “Go get her,” Zuko says to Azula. Azula nods and runs towards Yue. She follows her out to an ice bridge where they first kissed.

“What do you want from me,” Yue says looking up at Azula. 

“Uh, I’ve never been good at comforting people but I just want you to know that I think you’re beautiful.”

“You don’t understand.” 

“No I think I do, I’m just a unloved banished princess while your the princess of the Northern Water Tribe.” Azula says while turning to walk away. 

“No, Azula,” Yue turns Azula around and interlocks their lips. Azula takes a few seconds to process what’s happening before kissing back. 

“Ok now I’m REALLY confused.” 

“Happy, but confused,” Azula adds. 

“I do like you, a lot actually, but we can’t be together, and it’s not for the reason you think. 

“It’s because,” Yue pulls down the collar of her coat. “I’m engaged,” she says sadly. She runs away leaving Azula with another dumbfounded expression. 

* * *

Aang bends an orb of water and sends it off. “Not bad Aang, keep practicing and you’ll get it by the time your my age,” Pakku says with a chuckle. Aang’s annoyed expression changes when he sees Katara coming to practice with them. 

“Hey Katara,” Aang greets.

“What do you think you’re doing, it’s past sunrise so your late,” Pakku says with fake anger.

“Good to see ya here,” Aang says. 

“You too.”

* * *

“My fleet is ready, set a course for the Northern Water Tribe.” Zhao says confidently as he and his fleet began moving. 


	4. Siege of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siege of the north or whatever 
> 
> lol sorry for not posting sooner school be killing me 😞

“Azula what’s that,” Yue asks curiously. Azula looks at the ash falling down on the snow. “The fire nation is here,” The alpha tells her.

* * *

“The day has arrived , the fire nation is on our doorstep, it is with great sadness to know that some of these faces are about to vanish,” Arnook says. “But they will never vanish from our hearts,” The old Alpha adds. “Now as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits to guard us through such a battle,” Arnook shouts. “I’m going to need volunteers for such a dangerous mission.” “Count me in,” Sokka says confidently. “Sokka...” Zuko says. “Many of you will not return,” Arnook warns. “Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task,” Arnook insist. One by one men come forth to receive the mark. Sokka looks back at his friends and they nod approvingly. “I wasn’t there when the fire nation attacked my people,” Aang says warily. “I’m gonna make a difference this time,” he adds confidently

* * *

Troops stand on the wall prepared to strike. Katara and Aang gape when the fire nation sends a huge fireball directly at the wall. Azula’s eyes widen, “ GET DOWN,” she yells. Everyone screams from the impact. The wall begins to crumble in the middle. Another fireball is sent hitting the bridge. A fireball launched once again hits the wall on the side now causing Appa to growl. “Yip yip,” Aang shrieks. “Katara,” Sokka yells. Katara bends the snow off of her accidentally scaring Sokka. He grabs her hand pulling her up just as 3 more fireball are thrown. Aang and Appa make way towards the fire nation navy.

* * *

The nation launches fireballs towards Appa now. Aang grunts while using his staff to hit a fire nation away. “I’ll take it from here boy.” Aang jumps off of Appa opening his glider. He begins taking out the soldiers with gusts of wind. One soldier attempts to hit him with a sledge hammer which he uses air bending to get away. He uses a powerful gust of wind to break the cannon and cause the fire nation soldiers to fall off.

“Appa,” Aang yells. “Thanks for the rescue,” the beta exclaims. His expression changes to shock once he sees the ship being pulled up by waterbenders. Aang and Appa fly up into the air, Aang gives a look of shock when he sees almost a hundred boats coming his way.“Oh you have to be kidding me.”

* * *

“We will infiltrating the fire navy using these uniforms,” Arnook says. Hahn comes out with the uniform on. Azula, Zuko, and Sokka begin laughing at the suits.

“What’s so funny,” Hahn asks angrily. “Fire nation uniforms don’t even look like that anymore idiots,” Azula says between laughter. “Of course they do, these are real uniforms from actual fire navy soldiers.” “When? From like a hundred years ago,” Sokka says. “85,” Arnook corrects. “The fire nation doesn’t wear those stupid spikes anymore, the newer ones are streamlined,” Sokka adds. “How do we know we can trust this guy,” Hahn questions. “Hellooooo, do you idiots not notice that me and my brother have royal armor on,” Azula says gesturing to her armor.

“Oh,” Arnook says. “Our first objective is to identify their commanding officer.”

“His name is Zhao,” Azula answers. “Looks middle aged, big ugly side burns, even bigger temper.” “I’m gonna need you three to tell Hahn everything you know,” Arnook says pointing to Azula, Zuko, and Sokka. “Hahn, show then your respect, I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law.” Azula gapes. “You off all people are marrying Yue,” Azula asks still gaping. “Yeah? What of it,” Hahn asks. “Nothing,” the female alpha mumbles while walking away. The fire nation repeatedly launches multiple fireballs. “Stop those fireballs,” Pakku yells to the other waterbenders.

* * *

“It’s almost twilight admiral, as your military consultant i’d advise you to stop your troops.” Iroh says. “Waterbenders draw their power from the moon, it’ll make it harder for us to win,” Iroh warns. “Oh i’m well aware of the moon problem, i’ve already found a solution,” Zhao smirks. Iroh frowns. “Go faster,” Zhao yells at the captain.

* * *

“They’re coming faster,” Yue says. “AANG,” Katara yells watching Aang and Appa descend from the sky. The girls run towards Appa. “I cant do it, there’s too many of them,” Aang sighs defeated. “What happened?” Katara questioned. “I must’ve taken out a dozen fire navy ships, but there’s is just too many” The beta says. Katara and Yue share a sad expression.

* * *

 **30 minutes before midnight**

“Sokka, I need you to guard my daughter Yue,” Arnook orders. “Why me of all people?” Sokka asks. “I would ask one of the firebender to but they’re powerful assets,” Arnook tells him. “Oh makes sense,” Sokka nods. “Alright cmon Yue,” Sokka grabs her hand and runs. “This one will surely be one for the history books,” Azula mutters. “Tell me about it,” Zuko rolls his eyes.

.

.

“Hey Yue, do you think you can help us with something,” Aang asks. “Sure what do you need?” “I need guidance by spirits, would you happen to know where the most spiritual place here is?” Aang asks scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah follow me.”

* * *

“Soldiers, tonight we will melt the walls of Agna Qel’a and conquer their tribe,” Zhao commands. The crew yells in agreement. “Well cmon then, let’s get this party started,” Zhao yells smugly.

* * *

Yue led them to a door that opened into an valley, there is a waterfall that flowed into a lake, with a bridge that led to a grassy area , and circular shaped pond. “Woah this place is nice,” Sokka said in awe. “This place has the most spiritual energy in the whole tribe,” Yue explained. “Check the pond.” “Ok” Aang shouted glancing around then sprinted towards the pond. “Hey spirits!” Aang yelled at the fish. “Aang!” Katara protested. “You can’t tell at a Great Spirits!” “Why?” Katara looked at him in disbelief. “It’s rude.” “Oh. Hey, Moon Spirit, can you help me out,” Aang asks. “But there are two of them,” Katara pointed out. “Which one is the moon spirit?” Yue glanced at both fishes.

“The white one for sure,” she says. The walls of Agna Qel’a slowly melted and slid into the sea at midnight. Zhao crossed into the city first followed by many firebending soldiers. The waterbenders charged towards the firebenders in a heated battle. The waterbenders were trying not to kill but it was hard when the firebenders were going to kill. Zhao walked in the direction to the spiritual valley where the gaang and Yue are. His soldiers were fending off waterbenders, he told them to stay and fight while he went to the moon spirit. Half of his attention was on fighting and the other with killing the moon. 

.

.

Sokka immediately spotted Admiral Zhao. “Well, well, well,” he said, in a voice that filled Yue with the unfamiliar urge to snarl. “If it isn’t the Avatar’s and his bitchpack.” “Fancy seeing you here Zhao,” Sokka through gritted teeth. “Seems like everywhere we go, your here, are you stalking us?”

“How cute boomerang boy,” Zhao commented. Katara attempted to throw Zhao off with a water wave but was extinguished by his fire. Sokka tried to hit Zhao with his boomerang but Zhao easily countered and literally threw Sokka. Yue didn’t know how to fight, she felt completely useless in this situation. Yue and Zhao’s eyes met. Zhao smugly, face filled with cruelty. He punched a blast of fire at Sokka. Sokka jumped backwards dodging the blast but that was jus enough time for Zhao to grab Yue. He held a fire dagger up to her neck.

“Keep fighting and the princess is no more,” Zhao said.

“Tsk tsk tsk,” a familiar voice mocked. “If it isn’t Zhao,” Azula said. “Princess Azula,” Zhao said turning around. “Where’s that pretty omega brother of yours,” Zhao said nervously. Azula clenched her jaw when she noticed Zhao had a fire dagger up to Yue’s neck. “Fighting that pathetic army of yours.” Azula walked towards Zhao. “Take another step and the girl dies.” “You know what i heard, that a certain admiral tried to kiss my brother” she continued. Zhao was snow-white at this point.

“Think of your father and the fire nation, Princess,” Zhao said. Azula scoffed. “You mean the father that burned my brother, the one that banished me and my brother?,” Azula asked in disbelief. Azula begin to swirl her fingers around with electricity crackling. Zhao’s eyes widened before a bolt of electricity was coursing through his body killing him on the spot. “Oops,” she said as she inspected Zhao’s corpse.Everyone gapes at her like she grew a second head.


	5. Azul's appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul makes his appearance .

“Iroh is a traitor,” The firelord starts. “And your siblings Azula and Zuko are failures, I have a task for you Azul.” Azul looks up at Ozai and smirks mischievously.* Cue evil music *

“These scrolls should help you master waterbending,” Pakku starts giving aang the scrolls in a wooden box. “But remember, there are no substitutes for a real master,” he finishes. Aang looks back at Katara and smiles. “I won’t,” Aang assures. 

Sokka goes down to Pakku and smiles expecting a gift. “Take care son,” Pakku advises. Sokka frowns and blushes in embarrassment. 

Azula and Yue begin to climb onto Appa. “You guys ready,” Aang asks. Azula gives Yue a look and she nods. “Yeah we’re ready,” Zuko says for them. 

A royal palaquin comes out and onto the deck of the ship. The curtains are opened showing a smug faced Azul. The boy steps out of the palaquin walking down the ship. He begins a speech, “My brother and my sister have disgraced the firelord and brought shame upon the fire nation. You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family. I understand, but I assure you if you hesitate, I will not hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed.” 

The captain of the ship walks up to the crown prince and bows “My prince, the tides will not allow us to bring the ship into port before nightfall.” 

“I’m sorry captain, I don’t know much about the tides but let me ask this.” 

“Of course, your highness.” 

“Do the tides command this ship?” 

“Uh, i’m afraid I don’t understand.” 

“You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship,” Azul begins to explain. “Do the tides command this ship?”

“No, my prince.” 

“And if I were to i don’t know, have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore.” 

“No prince.” 

“Well then, maybe you worry a lot less about the tides and more about me who’s still mulling over killing you.”

“I’ll pull us in,” The captain bows before running away. 

“You guys are gonna be done soon right,” Sokka asked while floating on a huge leaf with momo curled into his lap. “We need to be soon if we wanna make it to Omashu.” 

“Like your ready to go oh naked one,” Azula mocks. Yue giggles. 

“I can be ready in two minutes,” Sokka retorts. 

“So you was showing me the octopus form,” Aang interrupts. 

“Right, lemme see your stance,” Katara orders.

Aang demonstrates his stance. Katara narrows her eyes to see his mistakes. The female alpha walks towards the boy and grabs his arms. “Your arms are too far apart,”She tells. The beta blushes at the contact. “See if you move them closer together you protect your center, got it?” 

“Oh , heh, yeah got it.”

Azula and Yue notice the boy blushing and share a glance. Azula smirks and lays her head down in Yue’s lap. “After Sozin’s Comet they’re definitely gonna get together,” Azula says. 

“Who do you think is gonna top and bottom,” Yue asks curiously. 

“Katara probably will top him,” Azula says eliciting a giggle from Yue. 

* * *

** Back on the fire navy ship **

Lo and Li look attentively at the prince. The prince begins to move his hand in a circular motion drawing out lightning then letting it out in to the open. 

“Almost perfect,” Lo starts. “Just one hair out of place,”Li finishes. 

Azul’s eyes widen. “Almost isn’t good enough,” he mutters before generating lightning again. 

“Hey guys, me and Zuko will be right back,”Azula tells everyone. They nod in response and Yue gives Azula a peck on the cheek. 

When they were out of earshot Zuko asked her “What do you want.” 

The alpha points at the ship that looks like Azul’s and the boys eyes widen. “We need to draw them away from Aang, I think i have a place we could go to.” 

.

.

.

“Whatever he tells you, don’t believe it.” She orders and the omega nods. 

The siblings begin to bicker about something dumb until they hear footsteps. 

“Hello brother and sister.

“What are you doing here,” Zuko asks narrowing his eyes. 

“In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions.” 

“My my dear sister, have you become uncivilized so soon Zuzu,” he taunts. 

“You can’t call me that,” Zuko yells. 

“To what do we owe the honor,” Azula says between gritted teeth. 

“Hmm, must run in the family, straight to the point.”

“I’ve come with a message from home,” Azul starts. “Fathers changed his mind, family is suddenly very important to him, he’s heard rumors of plans to overthrow him— treacherous plots, family are the only ones you can truly trust,” The alpha adds. “Father regrets banishing the two of you and he wants you home.”

“Did you hear me? You should be grateful for such an opportunity.”

Azula walks up to Zuko and whispers into his ear, “We need to play along and ambush them on the ship, i’m sure it’s a trap.”

“What do you think Azula and Zuko are doing,” Katara asks. 

“Not sure, but the more time to relax,” Sokka sighs happily. 

“For someone who was so fast to leave you sure aren’t now,” Katara taunts. Sokka groans. 

“Alright we’re going with,” Zuko says to Azul. 

.

.

.

The siblings walk up to the ship. Zuko walks with his head up while Azula looks at the soldiers skeptically. 

“Brother, sister,” Azul says. “Welcome.”

The siblings now even though they don’t want to. “I’m so glad you decided to come,” He adds. 

“Are we ready to depart your highness?” The captain asks. 

“Set our course for home,” Azul says nicely. 

“You heard the prince, raise the anchors, we’re taking the prisoners home,” The captain says, then widens his eyes when he realizes what he said. Azul shoots him a death glare. 

“Your highness i-,” He starts. Azula side eyes the soldiers then begins to attack. Kicking and punching the soldiers easily. Zuko goes for Azul , “You lied to us,” he yelled. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time, Zuko,” He says then walks away, the soldiers begin to attack Zuko but he dodges them and defeats them. Zuko creates orange fire daggers in his hands. 

Azula easily brings down fire soldiers with blast of blue fire. “Zuzu let’s go,” She yells.

Zuko uses fire daggers grunting as he tries to hit Azul with them. The boy dodges Zuko’s hits effortlessly, easily hitting him back. “You know father blames you and Azula for the loss of the north pole,” He starts. “And considers e both of you miserable failures for joining the avatar,” He finishes. 

“Why would he want you back home except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass the royal family,” He says sparking up Zuko’s anger. 

Zuko jumps and grunts to hit azul. The boy snacks Zuko giving him a nasty scratch on his head. Azul continues to dodge Azul hits without even trying. He twists Zuko’s arms and looks him in the eyes. Then blasts him away with a kick of fire. When Zuko gets up he sees Azul generating lightning and his eyes widen bracing himself for the lighting but it never comes. Instead, he sees his sister redirectingthe lightning and throwing Azul overboard. The siblings run back to the rest of the Gaang. 

.

.

.

“Wait wait so let me get this straight,” Sokka said. “You guys set a trail for your brother to follow,” The siblings nod. “Then you guys got on the ship with him and the captain fucked up and said to load the prisoners up,” The siblings nod again. 

“Then Azula fought the guards, you fought Azul, then he was about to throw lightning at you but azula redirected it and threw him overboard?” Sokka clarified. 

“Basically yes,” Zuko said. 

“That’s pretty badass of Azula,” Sokka said. 

“I try,” Azula deadpanned. Yue yawned “I’m sleepy so let’s get some sleep.” Everyone agreed to that. 

* * *

Midnight

“Hey Zuko,” Sokka said while tapping Zuko to wake him up. Zuko begin stirring up. “What’s wrong,” He said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Azula and Yue are gone,” Sokka answered. 

“WHAT,” Zuko yelled in lowercase to not wake up Aang and Katara. 

“Cmon let’s go find them,” Sokka suggested. 

“Ok,” Zuko said while following Sokka. They wandered upon a lake with a deck. Zuko’s eyes widen when he noticed Azula and Yue.

“Sokka, get down!" Zuko grabbed Sokka and pulled him down behind a tree.

"What happened?" Sokka asked while peeking behind the tree. 

Zuko pointed towards where Azula and Yue were and Sokka’s eyes widened and his jaw was practically on the floor. "WHAT THE F-" He didn’t finish his sentence because Zuko’s hand was on his mouth. 

Azula was sit on the edge of the dock clad in a red shirt with her feet in the water. Standing in front of her in the water was Yueand it was obvious she wasn’t swimming. Instead, the princess was orally pleasuring the fire princess. Azula’s hands were buried in Yue’s hair, head thrown back in pleasure. 

"Wowee she's going at it, Zuko." 

Zuko was too traumatized by his sister getting head to comprehend what Sokka was saying.

Azula and Yue were clearly enjoying theirselves, Yue more than Azula. Azula was obviously not small.

“How does that even fit in her mouth,” Zuko asked still traumatized. 

“She don’t even need hands, thats a deep throat,” Sokka said mesmerized. 

Sokka was right, Yue needed no hands, just her throat. 

Yue pulled Azula’s cock out of her mouth and smiled at Azula innocently. 

“I think you just killed me, on my tombstone please write ‘Death by Yue’s throat’.” Yue giggled. Azula pulled her pants up and used firebending to dry her and Yue off. 

“Oh shit their coming this way,” Sokka whispered and grabbed Zuko’s arm pulling him back to the camp. Luckily, Aang and Katara were still asleep. 

“Pretend that we’re engaged in a conversation,” Zuko whispered. 

“Zuko your an idiot,” Sokka said. 

“Im not an idiot, you alphas are idiots,” Zuko retorted. 

“Hey! We’re not idiots, well maybe he is but not me,” Azula said walking to the camp hand in hand with Yue. 

“Sometimes you are,” Yue mumbles. 

“Who’s side are you on,” Azula cried. 

“What are you idiots with the exception of Yue doing,” Katara said. Azula groaned. 

“Brooding,” Azula answered. 

“From what I saw you shouldn’t be in such a bad mood,” Zuko said with a smirk. Azula and Yue exchanged a glance and their faces became completely red. 

“What’s he talking about,” Katara said confused. 

“NOTHING let’s just go back to sleep we need energy,” Azula answered quickly. 


	6. The Cave of Two Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cave of 2 lovers ft. dumbasses. I decided to make it to where Lu Ten is secretly alive and he'll take Zuko's place in most Canon scenes.

Yue is currently sitting on straddling Azula's lap and making out like their the only ones in the world. Zuko watches Katara and Aang waterbend to take his mind off of the fact that his older sister is visibly making out with her girlfriend behind him. 

Sokka sighs. "This feels like yesterday just those two," Sokka says pointing at Azula and Yue. "It really does," Zuko agrees with a nod. 

Azula and Yue break apart to look in the direction of singing, everyone else notices and looks as well. They see a group of travelers, one is carrying a guitar like instrument singing softly.

" _Don't fall in love with a traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken hearted...,"_ Chong sings. The woman on his left wears black and pink, has big hair adorned with a single flower and plays a flute. A rotund fellow behind him wears a white and pink robe, a coolie hat and plays a drum.

Suddenly, Sokka's leaf boats capsizes and he shrieks as he falls into the water. Azula cackles and everyone else giggles while Sokka groans loudly. The singers stop, finally noticing the children. 

Chong smilies and points briefly at them. "Heh-hey, River people!" Sokka opens his mouth to answer but Katara answers first. "We're not river people."

  
"You're not? Well then what kind of people are ya?" He asks with a brow raised. "Just... people...,"Aang says. Chong for some typical reason pleased by this answer says "Aren't we all, brother? Whoo."

Sokka walks up to the group with Momo perched on his shoulder. "Who are you," Sokka asks with an accusing finger pointed at Chong. "I'm Chong, and this is my wife Lily." He indicates the woman on the left. She makes a little curtsy. "We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us!"

"You guys are nomads That's great! I'm a nomad," Aang exclaims. "Hey, me too," Chong says. "We know, you just said that," Azula deadpans. "Oh yeah." His attention wanders to Sokka. "Nice underwear," He says looking at Sokka. His eyes bulge at the sudden realization that he is wearing very little in front of complete strangers. He grabs Momo and places him strategically over his body and slides over to the tent.

* * *

Iroh is squatting in front of the plant, mesmerized. He is in a forest and is wearing a dark green shirt and trousers. A bush begins moving in the background and a series of grunts are heard as Lu ten, clad similar to his Uncle, emerges from it. Short black hair now covers his head.

"I didn't find anything to eat, I can't live like this, I wasn't meant to be a fugitive where only the royal family knows I'm alive," A fustrated Lu ten says kicking at the ground angrily. "This is impossible!"

Iroh sniffs the flower deeply. "Dad... what are you doing?" Lu Ten now more calm asks.

"You're looking at the rare white dragon bush, its leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking!" Iroh exclaims.

"That, or it's the white jade bush, which is poisonous." He says examining the bush.

"We need food, not tea. I'm going fishing," Lu Ten says. 

Iroh is still contemplating and stroking his chin "Delectable tea? Or deadly poison?"

* * *

Around Appa's eyebrow lie several braided locks of his fur which are adorned with many small, pink flowers. Appa groans. Everyone but Sokka is lying on or close to Appa listening to Chong play his instrument. 

"Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere," Aang suggests. Chong stops playing the guitar Well, not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. But where we haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs.

Sokka raises an eyebrow in skepticism at this. "They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler," Aang drawls. "On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow," Moku says dreamily. "Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara and Azula are busy I guess it's up to me," Sokka begans. Katara, whose hair is being braided by Lily, looks crossly up at Sokka at this as does Azula. "We need to get to Omashu, no sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows," he finishes. 

"Whoa... sounds like someone's got a case of "destination fever", heh you're worried too much about where you're going," Chong says. "You've gotta focus less on the "where" and more on the "going," Lily says. 

  
"O. Ma. Shu." Sokka says, face getting further distended and exaggerated with each syllable. Azula sighs "Sokka's right. We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe," Azula says exasperated. 

  
"Well, sounds like you're headed to Omashu," Chong says as if Sokka didn't state this. Sokka and Azula smack their foreheads loudly at this. "There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains," Chong states matter-of-factly. Katara skeptically says "Is this real or a legend?"

  
"Oh, it's a real legend. And it's as old as earthbending itself," he says before playing his guitar and sings "Two lovers, forbidden from one another... a war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together. Yeah, and I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes,' he pauses to sings enthusiastically as everyone except for Azula, Yue, Zuko, and Sokka dances. "Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"

Sokka looks miserable, while the other 3 look amused. On the last note, Chong concludes his chord with a flourish that leaves his left index finger pointed to the sky in a gesture of triumph. The audience, except Sokka, claps enthusiastically.

''I think we'll just stick with flying, we've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine," Sokka says. Aang sighs miserably "Yeah. Thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable." They hop on Appa and begin flying again.

A Fire Nation Commander in front of two long lines of Fire Nation catapults. 

The commander yells "Launch!" All the catapults fire simultaneously. Cut to Appa in mid flight, fireballs closing in around him. Appa opens his mouth to grunt. Appa dodges fireballs at high speed. The children make it out and land near Chong and his group. The kids walk up to them covered in ash and looking depressed.

"Secret love cave. Let's go," Sokka says unenthusiastically.

* * *

Lu Ten walks up to his father. He carries a long fishing pole and a sour expression. At the end of his enormous fishing pole he has succeeding in spearing what looks like a minnow. It wiggles pathetically. 

"Remember that plant that I thought might be tea?" Iroh says miserably. His son looks horrified. "You didn't!"

"I did," he confirms. Iroh turns around to reveal his red, swollen face which he is scratching. "And it wasn't tea."

  
"I mean yah! I can see that," Lu ten yells.

  
"When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing," Iroh says a little too calmly. "But look what I found! These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant. That, or macahoni berries that cause blindness.." 

  
Lu ten begans loosing his patience. "We're not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help."

  
"But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom, and fugitives from the Fire Nation."

  
"If the Earth Kingdom, discovers us, they'll have us killed."

  
"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azul," iroh finishes. 

They look at each other and nod in agreement

"Earth Kingdom it is."

* * *

"How far are we from the tunnel," Sokka asks. He glances around to see Azula walking with her Arm draped around Yue's shoulder and Yue's arms around her waist then turns back when Chong answers.

  
"Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth," Chong tells him. 

Sokka turns to face the others in a pose of horror, his hands holding the sides of his head. "Labyrinth!?" Sokka yells. 

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Chong says.

Sokka turns and begins walking again. The rest follow.

"All you need to do is trust in love. According to the curse," Lily tells Sokka. 

At this Sokka stops, standing bolt upright. The others pass him.

Sokka yells in exasperation "Curse?!"

The top of a gulley or small canyon. Looking down, reveals the moss covered entrance to a large tunnel in the cliff face. The group stands in front of it. The tunnel is so large that Appa can easily be accommodated.

"Hey-hey, we're here," Chong says. Sokka looks at some writing on the wall of the cave entrance. "What exactly is this curse?" Sokka drawls now curious. 

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise you'll be trapped in them forever," Chong answers his question. 

''And die," Lily adds.

"And die. Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song." He strums a chord on his guitar and sings low and dramatically. "And die!" Azulas sighs loudly clearly done with the whole situation. Yue kisses her cheek to brighten her mood. Sokka now as aggravated as ever yells "That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

Behind them in the distance a shaft of smoke curls towards the heavens. Everyone turns and sees smoke.

Moku cheerfully points at the column of smoke "Hey, someone's making a big campfire!"

  
"That's no campfire, Moku," Katara says.

  
"That's Fire Nation. They're tracking us," Sokka says cautiously. 

"So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?" Aang asks.

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead."

Aang turns to look at Katara. Cut to a close up shot of Katara's back, where a soft breeze blows her hair and robes slightly. Aang's eyes, shine with adoration. Aang turns away from Katara and looks back at Chong with a smile

"We can make it," he decides. 

  
''Alright everyone into the hole," Sokka yells.

The group makes its way slowly into the tunnel, Appa groaning in protest, but still following. 

A Fire Nation tank rapidly approaches the cave. Several tanks pull to a stop in front of the cave entrance.

"Hold on! It's too dangerous," The commander begins while holding up a hand indicating the tanks to stop. "Haven't you heard the song? Just close them in. The mountain will take care of the rest."

The canister containing the projectile grappling hooks rotates upward. The tanks fire their grappling hooks into the top of the tunnel and pulls down a large amount of rock, completely blocking the entrance. The gaang and the group of travelers turn in horror as the cave entrance collapses.

.

.

.

Appa, on his hind legs, frantically tries to dig his way out of the trap

"It's okay, Appa. We'll be fine, at least I hope so," Katara says in a pathetic to soothe Appa. 

''We will be fine. All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?'' Sokka asks. 

"2 hours each."

"And we have five torches so that's... ten hours," Lily says.

Sokka while grabbing and stomping out the torches she lit shrieks, "It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!"

  
''Ohh, right."

  
"I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through." Azula just sighs while Zuko shakes his head. 

* * *

"You two must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it," Song, the healer says. 

Iroh sends her a sheepish smile. "Heh heh heh. Whoops!"

  
"So where are you traveling from?"

  
Lu ten stands and talks quickly before his dad says something dumb. "Yes, we're travelers."

"Do you have names?"

Lu ten hesitates. "Names Of course we have names. I'm... Lee. And this is my dad, uh... Mushi."

Iroh shoots him an unhappy look from behind Song's back

"Yes, but my son was named after his grandfather, so we just call him Junior.''

Iroh looks over Song's shoulder at "Junior," who balls his fists at the name his dad has just bestowed upon him.

"Mushi and Junior, huh? My name is Song. You two look like you could use a good meal." She turns and swats Iroh's hand away scratching his rash. "Why don't you stay for dinner," She suggests.

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on," Lu ten says forever the rational one.

"That's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck."

"Where do you live, exactly?" Iroh says liking the sound of roast duck.

* * *

Sokka is fooling around with a map, the others stand behind him

"Sock, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to," Azula criticizes. 

  
"This doesn't make any sense; we already came through this way," Sokka says looking at the map with a confused expression.

  
"We don't need a map. We just need love," Chong says then points at Aang, Azula, and Yue. "They know it."

"Still wouldn't mind a map though," Yue grumbles leaning into Azula. 

"The tunnels are changing," Azula concludes after examining the tunnels.

A low rumble through the tunnel startles everyone into looking up.

* * *

Lu Ten, Iroh and Song are seated at a knee high, Asian styled table. Song's mother approaches the table with a plate of roast duck.

Song's Mother sits down at the table. "My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves."

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father," Song tells them. 

"Oh, the only family I've seen in years is my father," Lu Ten says.

"Oh. Are they fighting in the war?

Iroh finishes slurping a mouthful of noodles as he looks with some trepidation at his son to see how he will answer this dangerous question. Lu Ten puts his bowl on the table and replies.

"Yeah."

* * *

"The tunnels... they're a-changin'. Ah, it must be the curse. I knew we shouldn't have come down here," Chong says worriedly. 

Azula looks like she's ready to burn his face off. "Right. If only we listened to you," She snarks. 

"Everyone be quiet. Listen,'' Katara says slapping a hand over Aang's mouth who was just about to say something.

Sounds are heard in the darkness ahead. Momo jumps off Sokka's shoulder and flies off into the darkness. Sokka looks ahead. After a few seconds, a wolf bat flies into Sokka's direction knocking him over.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth," Chong yells.

  
"No! It's a wolf-bat!" Zuko yells.

The wolf bat lands on four legs, and folds it wings. After snarling a bit, it launches back into the air and flies over the heads of the group. Sokka tries to burn it with the torch, but fails. Appa gets burned and stampedes around the tunnel. Finally the wolf-bat knocks the torch out of Sokka's hand. It sails through the air and lands on Appa's toe. Appa rear up and cries out in pain. He runs around in anguish, hitting the cave walls and causing a cave in. As the roof collapses Aang sends a blast of air to get Chong, Sokka and the others out the falling debris' way. Azula tackles Yue and Zuko to the ground to protect her while Aang does the same for Katara. When the dust settles, Aang, Katara and Appa are stuck together while Azula and Yue are also stuck somewhere away from Sokka and Chong's party.

Sokka runs to the obstruction and begins to dig frantically. Chong appears over his shoulder

"Yeah, it's no use. We're separated. But at least you have us, heh heh," Chong says calmly.

Sokka freezes for a moment as this statement sinks in. Then unleashes a howl of despair. "Noooooooo!"

He begins digging frantically again at the rocks and causes a mini cave in on his head.

* * *

Lu Ten's sitting cross legged on Song's porch. Song exits the house, walks over and sits beside him.

"Can I join you? I know what you've been through. We've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you."

She reaches out to touch the scar on the lower part of his face, but Lu ten grabs her hand without looking before she reaches his face.

"It's okay. They've hurt me, too." The beta raises the part of her dress covering her right leg to reveal a firebending scar. Lu ten looks shocked. 

.

.

.

The troupe sings as Sokka leads them on, scowling.

"Why couldn't I be stuck with Zuko," The alpha grumbles.

Chong sings cheerfully. "Oh, don't let the cave in get you down. Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown. When the tunnels are darkest that's when you need a clown, hey! Don't let the cave in get you down, Sokka!"

Sokka looks sidewise at Chong who is now obviously singing to the dour water tribe boy.

.

Aang, Appa and Katara walk through their own tunnel. Katara leads them holding a lit torch.

"Aang, look!"

There's a wide, long shot of a huge, round stone door ahead of them. They run to it.

"We found the exit!"

They both begin to strain with effort trying to push the door open. Appa lumbers forward and begins to make noises. Aang and Katara turn to see Appa pawing the ground and snorting. They look at each other in alarm, realizing Appa's intentions. They jump out of the frame just as Appa charges the door and forces it open. Behind the door, as cracks of light show around the frame of the door as it opens. The door swings open to reveal the three. Aang and Katara enter and move deeper into the chamber.

"This isn't the exit..."

"No... it's a tomb."

They move forward to a railing, Appa grunts for the umpteenth time today.

* * *

Azula sighs deeply. "Azula stop sighing," Yue complains. Azula huffs. "But its bori-," Her complaint was cut off by Yue kissing her.

Zuko growls. The omega is sick of third-wheeling his own sister.

"Please for the love of all things real stop kissing." This causes Azula to pout then smirk.

"Im sure if Sokka was here you would have no problem with this." Zuko blushes a deep red.

"No clue what your talking about," He says turning his head. "Omggggggg you like Sokka," Yue shrieks.

"Look what you've done Azu." Azula just cackles. "I just noticed something," Azula starts. Zuko and Yue look at her. "Sokka asks the stupid travelers about torches when there's literally 2 firebenders traveling with him," She deadpans while shaking her head.

They all laugh at that. They come up to a huge door. Zuko looks in awe then opens it. They walk into the room slowly. 

* * *

Aang and Katara descend down a wide staircase leading to the sarcophagi at the center of the crypt. They approach the dais on which the two coffins rest.

"It must be the two lovers from the legend. That's who's buried here," Aang says.

Katara holds her torch up to the side of the dais. A series of paintings and writing adorn the side of the dais. These pictures tell their story."

Aang and Katara look at each other for a second, the paintings and writing visible between them. A drawing of a mountain, It is highly stylized and looks as if it were from Japanese panel art. The image is still of the mountain.

"They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages."

The mountain fades away, replaced by the image of a long haired woman in pink and a man in blue on top of the mountain. She holds the branch or a red leafed tree in her hand. This fades, replaced by a close up image of their hands touching. Quickly, their hands separate, a Chinese character appearing between their hands.

"The villages were enemies so they could not be together." At this the character turns blood red, and the peaceful background becomes pink and sooty. "But their love was strong and they found a way."

The character fades in turn and is replaced by a scene of the woman, dressed in red, kneeling on his a hill overlooking a panoramic landscape. A new hill enters the foreground. On it stands the man in blue, gazing longingly at the woman in red. This fades and is replaced by a shot of another painting from the side of the dais. This painting is of a large animal with claws.

"The two lovers learned earthbending from the badger moles. They became the first earthbenders."

The painting of the badger mole is replaced by a more realistic depiction of the creature, and the woman in red appears on the creature's right, the man on the left. The badger mole disappears, replaced by a shot of the man and woman, backs to each other, creating tunnels through earthbending. This fades and is replaced by a map of the resulting labyrinth, a maze of tunnels.

"They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth."

A hole appears in the middle of this map that shows the two lovers kissing.

.

.

.

**Azula on the other side of the wall reading the same thing:**

"But one day the man didn't come."

The cameo of the two lovers sharing a kiss is replaced by a shot of the woman looking to her right in vain, encased in a halo of white, the rest of the background in red.

"He died in the war between their two villages." Zuko whimpers at that.

A set of black arrows arcs across the sky and across the woman's form. This fades to a shot of the woman kneeling over her lover's grave, heartbroken, her hands holding her face in grief.

"Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending power. She could have destroyed them all."

A close up of the woman's face is replaced by a shot of her standing atop a mountain, a red sun behind her. She stands head lowered, her arms straight out from her sides and her palms facing outward, huge columns of rock enter from the bottom of the screen.)

"But instead she declared the war over."

The red sun, columns of rock and general uproar fade, replaced by the woman still atop of the mountain, but this time with a peaceful new day where she is surrounded by cheering villagers.

"Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace."

Fade to a shot of the city of Omashu. As the shot settles, a blank parchment appears in the middle of the screen, partially obscuring the city.

"The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love," Azula concludes the story. As their names are spoken, their names appear on the parchment. Azula still points to the picture of the city of Omashu. Azula and Yue look at each other in wonder, then turn to look behind them. There they see a statue of the two lovers kissing, a plaque with writing between them

Azula and Katara read at the same time "Love is brightest in the dark."

* * *

Sokka looks at his map, Momo perched on his head. "Oh, great! Your plans have led us to another dead end!'' Moku mocks. 

"At least I'm thinking of ideas and trying to get us out of here, Moku."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute; we're thinking of ideas! 'Cause I've had an idea for, like, an hour now," Chong says. "Yes! We're all thinking of ideas!" Sokka deadpans.

  
"Well, then listen to this: if love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song."

Momo jumps off of Sokka's head and he smacks his forehead again. Chong begins to strum his guitar.

* * *

Aang, Katara and Appa in front of the statue.

"How are we gonna find our way out of these tunnels," Aang asks.

"I have a crazy idea," says scratching the back of her neck. 

Aang tilts his head. "What?"

"Never mind, it's too crazy."

"Katara, what is it?"

"I was thinking... the curse says we'll be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love."

"Right..."

"And here it says 'love is brightest in the dark' and..." she turns to face him, but doesn't yet meet his eyes.

  
Aang totally clueless asks. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well... what if we kissed?"

She finally look up at him, with a slightly dreamy, slightly hopeful expression on her face. She blushes visibly even in the darkness. 

* * *

Lu ten and Iroh leaving Song's house. They stand in her courtyard. It is still night, and fireflies buzz lazily around them all. Song and her mother stand ready to bid them goodbye.

"Thank you for the duck. It was excellent," Iroh thanks them graciously.

"You're welcome." She hands him a package, presumably of leftover roast duck. ''It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such... gusto."

  
Iroh pats his stomach. "Much practice." Lu ten turns to leave, but Iroh stops him. "Junior, where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people."

Lu Ten turns and offers a small bow, his face still obscured by his coolie hat.

Lu ten quietly says without much feeling "Thank you."

"I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned!"

"I know."

He walks off, Iroh in tow. As they pass the courtyard gate the see a stable where a war ostrich is tethered. Lu stops, looks at the animal, and then looks back at the courtyard. He releases the ostrich and begins to lead it away with them.

Iroh looks appalled. "What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness."

  
"They're about to show us a little more kindness." Lu ten offers his hand to Iroh "Well?"

Iroh looks down, dreadfully unhappy with this turn of events. Lu ten and Iroh ride away on the ostrich. Song looks out from her front door. She is crushed. She looks down in sadness and closes the door.

* * *

Out of the darkness a huge pack of wolf-bats emerges. The fly over and around Sokka, who flails frantically about. They are gone in an instant, flying down the tunnel.

"Hey-hey, you saved us, Sokka!" Chong cheers.

  
"No, they were trying to get away from something."

  
"From what?"

Behind them the rocks explode and the tunnel around them quakes. A furry, brown badger mole appears from the dust. Cut to a wide shot of the group, surprised expressions on their faces. Behind them another explosion of rock reveals another badger mole. They are surrounded.

The badger mole in front of Sokka bends earth around the water tribe boy, pinning him down and separating him from the others. The creature stomps the ground in front of him and knocks Sokka backwards onto the ground.

As Sokka inches backwards away from the advancing badger mole, his fingers accidentally strum one of Chong's guitars discarded on the ground in the shuffle. 

Sokka, looking up, expects to get killed. He realizes what is going on, gets up with the guitar and starts strumming.

"Hey, those things are music lovers!"  
Sokka trying to sing to the one note he's strumming and not doing very well "Badger moles, coming toward me. Come on guys, help me out."

Chong and his troupe stand and begin to play their instruments and sing.

"The big bad badger moles who work in the tunnels, hate the wolf bats but love the sounds."

* * *

"Let love lead the way," Azula repeats. Zuko thinks of Sokka while Yue thinks about Azula. 

.

.

.

"It's made of some kind of crystals. They must only light up in the dark!"

Aang and Katara are facing each other, their hands laced together.)

"That's how the two lovers found each other. They just put out their lights and followed the crystals."

She lets go of his hand as the camera pans down the tunnel. She points down the tunnel.

"That must be the way out!" They hug.

"So... um..."

"Let's go!"

Aang looks after her and smiles slightly. He follows with Appa close behind. The tunnel exit clearly visible. Appa emerges from the tunnel at a gallop, stops, rears up on his hind legs and flops on his back. He is clearly happy to be outside once again.

"What about the others?"

Two holes are blown open next to the tunnel exit to reveal the tow badger moles. Sokka and Momo ride atop one of these fierce creatures. Cut to Katara who shields her face from the flying debris, but recognizes her brother when she looks up. Then another exit opens and Azula, Yue, and Zuko walk out. 

Sokka turns and waves goodbye to the badger moles. Cut to a wide, overhead shot as everyone waves the badger moles goodbye. They turn and enter the two holes the created to exit the mountain, closing them up with their earthbending powers after they passed through.

Momo lands in front of Appa. Momo begins to chitter excitedly, clearly telling Appa the story of what happened after they got separated. Momo begins to make hand gestures to illustrate his tale as Appa grunts and puts his head on his forepaw as he listens to Momo's explanation.

Chong (dead serious) "Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you. I think that kid might be the Avatar."

Sokka smacks his forehead again while Azula sighs deeply laying her head on Yue's shoulder. 

"So, are you guys gonna come to Omashu with us?" Aang questions.

"Nope."

"Okay. Thanks for everything, Moku."

Chong takes his flower necklace and places it around Sokka's neck

"Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey."

Chong hugs Sokka

"Just play your songs."

Chong releases him at such an excellent suggestion. "Hey, good plan! Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart. Ooooohhhh..."

"The journey was long and annoying, but now you get to see what it's really about, the destination."

"I present to you the Earth Kingdom city of O... Oh, no..."

In front of Sokka lies the devastated fortress city of Omashu. It is surrounded by what appear to be siege towers. The city is smoking and appears to be on fire in several places. Cut to a shot panning down of the city. The pan stops on the main gate, where hangs the flag of the Fire Nation.

"So your telling me, I had to listen to those idiots sing, be trapped in a stupid cave, walk and get sore legs, JUST FOR A CITY THAT WAS INVADED," Azula yells with literal steam coming out of her nose. 


End file.
